Marshall X Gumball
by DayDreamer130
Summary: Marshall was always jealous of Prince Gumball...but could he actually be jealous of Fiona?


**(Gumball's POV)**

I wake up, stretching my arms...last night I had to work on a late night project with Fiona. I must've crashed. Yawning, I check the time, "7:05AM" Eh too early. Plus I am sure I don't have any plans today so mine as well just stay in bed. But I just can't. Oh my glob?! Is Marshall watching me again? He knows how uncomfortable it makes me when he does this.

Ugh, "Marshall you better not be doing that invisibility thing again!" I shake my head, "Such a creep" Rolling over to my side, with a warm comfy blanket on top I feel a tug at the bottom of the bed. Urgg!, "Marshallll" I growl.

He gives me a shrug, "Time to get out of bed lazy bones" I give him a glare, as he just wanders around my room as if he owns the place. Marshall, one of my friends I guess. But he's so annoying, for real he never gives me space...I need to focus on my work but whenever he comes over like this,unexpectedly, it gets me suuuper distracted and I hate him for it, my mind just gets all loopy when I am around him.

30 minutes later, Fiona eventually arrives once again. Most likely from seeing Flame Prince before she went back home last night. To be honest, I do get a little jealous when they hang out together. Oooo now that I remember, we were reading something about the project we were working on. Marshall gives me a confused look, as if I have 3 heads or something. Because I just randomly shot up and ran back up to my bedroom. But came back down with the book Fiona needed. She smiled as soon as she came in through the door, "Hi Fiona" I throw my arms in the air like an idiot and run over to greet her. She greets me with a huge hug and I do the same back. As I hand her the book, she blushes and so do I. Just seeing her smile, her saying she's proud of me whenever we go on adventures makes me happy and bubbly.

In the corner of my eye I can somewhat see Marshall glaring at me. Ha! Jealous of me because Fiona hugged me and not him. I turn around and give him a wide grin then he looks up and flicks me off. Fiona and I talk for a while. Before she lives I suggest we hang out and see a movie today just for fun but she rejects my invitation to see her new boyfriend, Flame Prince. She gives me a cute smile and leaves the room saying goodbye, I mean she was in a hurry so I understand, whatever they're doing must be more important. Marshall hovers beside me, "What was that all about?"

I look down, "Since when do you care?" He nods, "Good point, I dont...hey got anything left red to eat?" As he makes himself comfortable….too comfortable, I roll my eyes, "Would you- I dont know...wanna, possibly see a movie with me later?" Before he even puts a red apple in his mouth, he gives me a shocked look, "Oh-uh sure I guess. That would be cool" I shrug, "Alright"

2 Hours Later:

After 2 hours of chasing each other and challenges in the park we finally make in time for the movie, Marshall, of course suggested it would be badass to see a horror movie. Me, going along with it as if I am not scared shitless, go with him. Plus, this is my chance to show him that I can be brave and manly just as well as he is. The movie starts and here I hold a butt load of sweet buttered popcorn, stuffing it in my face as Marshall just gives me a disgusted look. Then when I look up I see someone getting stabbed and a jumpscare. DANG ITTTTT! I spilled all the popcorn on the floor, I could feel my face blushing red, Marshall just laughed. So I got up and ran to the bathroom in embarrassment.

 **(Marshall POV)**

Every morning, I get up, throw on some random t-shirt and get up just a few minutes Prince G does...it's been a hobby of mine to hover over him while he's sleeping, its pretty funny when I scare the shit out of that little gummy. He shoots right up when he notices me biting my lip hovering over him, again, as always. I, of course, just stand there laughing.

He gets up with clenched fists and his cute blushing red hot face. Eventually, Fiona shows up. She's cool, her and I go way back...I may have used to have a huge crush on her but eh I kinda have a huge crush on anyone these days. But...when I saw the way the Prince ran and looked at her, the way he smiled and laughed with her….It made me so jealous. But not of Prince Gumball….of Fiona. Sure, she's hot, adorable laugh, and hot bod is a bonus. It was her I was just jealous of, this whole time. Although….why?

Gummy looks at me with a smirk, ew. I hope he knows that Fiona isn't interested in whatever things he's supposed to be but it will never happen, right?! Damn so many thoughts, my head is going to explode. Finally, sighing of relief Fiona leaves.

Suddenly I can hear my own stomach growling, so I find a nearby apple, seconds before I take a good juicy bite, Gummy interrupts me grrrrr! He seems shy, a little off "Hey, um wanna see a movie with me later?" Wait...did he just ask me to go to the movies with me? Oh hell yes, we have got to see a horror movie it would be so worth it haha.

2 Hours Later:

After 2 hours of hell with the annoying pink oompa loompa, we make it to the movies in time to see this horror movie I have been dying to see. The movie starts and all I hear is literally him munching on his stupid popcorn ugh, this wasn't as fun as I thought it would be.

I spoke to soon….as he looks up at the screen he flails his arms and drops his popcorn everywhere, shaking my head I laugh so hard. Damn...I haven't laughed this hard in a long ass time. He just stares at me with a pissed off look and runs to the bathroom. Oh...shit!

As everyone in the theater looks up at me and shhing me in disappointment I exit the room as well. After trying to chase down pinky, I hear him in the bathroom crying. "Hey, uh...Gummy?"

"Don't call me that, don't ever call me that" he sobs. Wow.."Hey, its okay really its not that big of a deal" He walks out of the stall, "I am a pussy, Marsh..I dont have the balls to ask Fiona on a real date, I cant even sit and enjoy a good horror movie with my best friend-" I am his best friend..? I wrap my arm around his shoulder, "Your not a pussy, silly you just dont like horror movies and theres nothing wrong with that" He wipes his eyes, "Then why do you always make fun of me?" "Because its funny" He gives me a glare, "Okay", I add, "Because I like you, if I didn't like you, you would know trust me"

He looks up with a little tear that runs down the left of his soft pink cheek, I gently wipe it away and stare into his light eyes. "You like me? I always thought you hated me..is this some kind of a joke?" I step back, "You know what never mind" "What is it now Marshall?" "You think I would make some shit up like that, the fact I like you is a joke?" "No, I just….I dont know" I look down and shrug my shoulders. I guess the truth will come out anyways at some point…..

"I love you Gummy" He immediately blushes as the words slip out of my mouth.

 **(Gumball's POV)**

"Oh, I-I should go" I studder. Marshall just stands there, but before he lets me go, he grips my arm and pulls me into his chest, I look up at his dark mysterious eyes, and even before I could process what is happening right now, he makes the first move on my lips. All I could do was just stand in shock.

Marshall..? Out of all people in the candy kingdom I never thought it would be him that could steal my heart and make me fall in love this fast. I am suddenly brain washed and head over heels for him, I close my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck as he pulls in closer to me. He picks me up by my waist and roughly pushes me up against the wall. My cheeks were fire red,so much tension as his lips tug on mine, I let him take control. He takes off my top as I keep kissing him softly. Then unbuckles my jeans, locks the door and picks me up placing me on the big counter in front of the mirror in the bathroom. I see myself, blushing and moaning as he licks my neck, and all I could feel was his body connecting with mine.

Afterwards we casually walk out the bathroom, I will never forget this, I could never forget this. But he makes it look so dang easy, as if literally nothing we just did happened. As we walk out he blows his hair back in a hot style, walking ahead. In the corner of my eye, I see Fiona and Flame Prince. They come over and stop me to say hi, "Oh Gumball, Hey this is Flame Prince I am sorry about not going with you tonight" I just stand there, hoping they dont get atleast the tiniest bit suspicious as to what I just encountered in the bathroom. They both look so happy together...I wish I was that happy, the way they look at eachother, I just wish I had something like that with someone. What Marshall and I had it was a whole different level, rough and intense. He didn't even really look at me as much since then.

Fiona looks up at me, "You ok? You look drained" I look up, acknowledging her "Oh sorry, I am just-" Marshall walks back, just now realizing Fiona stopped me, "He's fine, we're just going back home, we both had a very much amazing night hope you both enjoy your movie as much as we did, and Fiona, sweety" I watch Marshall examine Flame Prince, "You can do so much better" With that Fiona just looked at us in shock, as Marshall puts his arm around me smirking. I look up at him as we both walk off, smiling.

I love him I whisper to myself, I really love Marshall..

We fell asleep that night in my bed, his body pressed against mine as we cuddled I felt safe and secured, I am happy.

~~Signed forever, your Gummy~~


End file.
